Alice au pays des Merveille Et de la Folie !
by Flodd The MadWoman
Summary: C'est une petite femme maintenant ...Et pour fêter cela Alice est pressée de voir arriver comme chaque soir son ami Cheshire qui l'emmène aux pays des merveilles...Il est long ce soir la folie l'a-t-elle emporté ? A-t-il oublié Alice ...Une chose est sûre, Alice va passer la plus longue nuit de sa vie ! Mélange des 2 Alice au pays des merveilles de Disney et de Alice Madness Retuns
1. Chap I : Joyeux Anniversaire Alice !

_**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ma folie & ce que j'en fais !**_

* * *

**Chapitre I : Joyeux anniversaire Alice !**

"Un matin comme un autre ... Un matin comme un autre ..."

C'est ce qu'Alice ne cessait de se répéter. Pourquoi était-elle si inquiète ? Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire, et sûrement pas parce qu'hier soir, quand Cheshire était venu la chercher pour aller au pays des Merveilles, il lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait avoir le même âge que celui où son oncle était mort. Pourquoi s'inquiéter c'est vrai ! Et puis, 17 ans, c'est une vie étonnamment longue pour un chat... Enfin pour un chat du monde fadasse qu'est celui où Alice doit vivre ses journées. Non elle ne savait vraiment pas. Au fond d'elle Alice savait bien que cette journée serait différente, mais pourquoi ?

"Alice ! ... Bonjour ma grande Princesse comment vas-tu ce matin ?! "  
Alice fit un bon ... Sa mère était entrée si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser que la porte s'était ouverte.  
"Bien mère ! Mais c'est un matin comme un autre ."  
"Oh que non ! " Reprit sa mère " Les 17 ans de ma chère fille ce n'est pas un matin comme un autre !"

Alice trouvait que sa mère en faisait toujours trop. C'est, vrai ce n'est pas le premier ni le dernier de ses anniversaires du moins personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire à ce jour.

C'était bien une journée comme une autre. La mère d'Alice n'avait pas fait de fête, mais Marie-Emilie, meilleure amie d'Alice était venue pour souhaiter un agréable anniversaire à la jeune femme. Marie-Emilie adorait qu'Alice raconte les aventures qu'il lui arrivait le soir au pays des Merveilles. Elle était fascinée par ce chat au sourire narquois, par cette reine qui coupe les têtes, par ces fleurs chantantes … Mais la personne que préférait Marie-Emilie était sans aucun doute le chapelier. Alice passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, et bien qu'elle le trouvait plus que fou il la faisait bien rire .

"Tu parles de tes personnages avec tellement de réalisme Alice on pourrait penser qu'ils sont vrais !"

C'était ce que Marie-Emilie passait son temps à dire. Bien sûr Alice savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'emmener avec elle au pays des Merveilles mais parfois elle aurait bien voulu, lui montrer que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours et que le Chapelier et sa théière toujours pleine existaient bien.

"Oh ! Alice voilà l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux" annonça sa mère en entrant dans le salon où se trouvaient les deux amies .  
"Tiens voilà le mien " Dit Marie-Emilie tendant un paquet rectangulaire à Alice …  
"Oh un Livre " Alice se mit à le feuilleter « Pas d'images », se dit-elle, « Je vais avoir dû ma à le lire. »  
"Merci beaucoup" dit Alice avec un sourire légèrement forcé.  
" Voilà le nôtre " dit sa mère . "C'est ton père qui la choisi ! "  
" Oh mère ce camée est sublime "  
Il plaisait beaucoup à Alice et cette journée aussi lui avait beaucoup plu.  
La nuit venait de tomber, Alice était fatiguée et attendait avec impatiente l'arrivée de Cheshire …  
"Je suis pressée de le voir ... Peut-être ont-ils organisé une fête pour moi là-bas"?  
Mais Cheshire n'arrivait pas. Où était-il passé ...?

**A Suivre ...**

* * *

**Dédicace(s) et Remerciment(s):**

**Dédicace a Mie !**

**Et un grand MERCI à Stella' A qui je dois beaucoup 3**


	2. Chap II :Elle est passée par ici

_**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ma folie & ce que j'en fais !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : Elle est passée par ici, Elle repasseras par là !  
**

Minuit était passé mais Cheshire n'était pas venu.

"OH ! Je n'en reviens pas que ce paresseux m'ait oublié le jour de mon anniversaire !"

C'était la première fois que Cheshire ne venait pas chercher Alice depuis ses huit ans. Oui au fond d'elle elle était aussi inquiète qu'énervée . Quand soudain une légère voix masculine se fit entendre.

"Oh Alice ! "  
"CHESHIRE !"  
"Je suis désolé Alice je dois partir ... Et toi ne jamais retourner là-bas ! Promets le !"  
"Hein quoi ?"  
"PROMET !"  
"NON Cheshire pourquoi ?"  
"Je suis désolé Alice je n'ai pas d'autre choix alors ... Plus personne ne pourra y aller maintenant. Adieu Alice, tu nous manqueras à tous !"  
" NON CHESHIRE NON !"

Le visage d'Alice pâlit ... Pourquoi Cheshire avait-t-il dit ça, était-ce vrai ? ... En tous cas le chat venait de partir et Alice était déterminée, et courut a sa poursuite. Elle traversa le couloir, tapant des pieds et en même temps en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Dévala les escaliers d'une lourdeur impossible, traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte à un vitesse improbable ... Rien, Cheshire avait disparu. Les questions tournaient dans la tête de la pauvre Alice ; mais elle n'allait pas abandonner si prés. Pieds nus elle courut dans la jardin, l'herbe raffraichie par la rosée matinale, elle courait si vite qu'elle avait presque du mal a contrôler ses pieds. Alice finit par arriver dans la forêt où se trouvait le passage pour le pays des merveilles. Slalomant entre les arbre et les buissons elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

" CHESHIRE NON OU ES TU ? " Cria-t'elle en pleurant.

Elle finit par arriver à l'endroit ou se trouvait le terrier qui servait de porte entre ces deux mondes. Mais rien. Plus de trou, mais à la place, un vulgaire buisson. Alice n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Mais qu'ai-je fait qui mérite telle punition, dites-moi ? " Sanglota-t'elle .

Puis elle sécha ses larmes et dans un accès de colère, arracha le buisson. Alice ne comprenait pas, une intense lumière blanche sortait des racines de l'arbuste mais avant qu'elle n'eut vraiment le temps de réaliser elle tira un nouveau coup sec sur le buisson qui s'arracha du sol sans peine.

Une grande lumière blanche envahit la forêt toute entière, elle était presque aussi forte que celle du soleil en plein jour, et Alice, éblouie, faillit tomber. Cette lumière lui piquait les yeux, elle tentait de protéger ceux-ci avec son bras, mais la curiosité était trop forte et elle le relevait sans arrêt pour voir ce qui se passait. Puis en une fraction de seconde un épais nuage de fumée noire envahit l'espace. Alice tomba en arrière. L'épais nuage dégageait une odeur de brûlé et de menthe, ce qui était très agréable. Mais bien sûr, trop inquiète, Alice eut même du mal à réaliser qu'une si bonne odeur l'entourait. Quand soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre …Un énorme coup de vent siffla dans les oreilles d'Alice, un éclair traversa, le nuage, ce qui força Alice à fermer les yeux …

**A suivre … **

* * *

**Dédicace(s) et Remerciement(s)**

Toujours un grand merci a **Stella'** et **Mie** Pleins de bisous a vous les filles je vous dois beaucoup 3


	3. Chap III : Ouvrir la porte ?

_**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ma folie & ce que j'en fais !**_

* * *

**Chapitre III : Ouvrir la porte ?**

"NON , NON !" Criait Alice

Un nouvel éclair traversa le nuage, Alice se sentait lourde, et apeurée, elle tenta de se lever. Une fois debout, le vent la plaqua de nouveau au sol. Elle était a quatre pattes au sol. Elle tentait d'avancer alors que de nouveaux éclairs passaient derrière elle. Quand soudain, ses deux mains ne touchèrent plus sol. L'avant de son corps bascula directement dans l'énorme trou que le buisson avait laissé par terre.

La chute fut brutale mais surtout très longue : elle voyait défiler a ses cotés des tableaux, des lampes, des livres, elle vit même un table sur laquelle était posé une tasse pleine de lait. Alice était inquiète, mais aussi rassurée d'avoir quitté cet enfer orageux là-haut.  
"Je me demande bien jusqu'où je vais tomber ... Avec Cheshire, on passait par des escaliers... Oh je me suis peut-être trompée de chemin ? OH NON !"  
L'inquiétude d'Alice revint en force.

Cela faisait déjà sûrement une bonne heure que cette chute durée Alice n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée, quand du coup tout son corps s'étala au sol dans un grand "BAM". Alice se redressa pourtant sans peine aucune blessure ni aucune séquelle.  
"C'est un miracle ! A présent, c'est sûr je suis arrivée au pays des merveilles … OH, Cheshire tu vas payer de m'avoir laissée là-haut toute seule ! "  
Alice était rouge de colère. Elle avança dans le grand couloir éclairé par la simple lueur de bougies puis arriva à la porte qui menait à la salle ultime. Elle l'ouvrit et passa sans peine, mais quand ses yeux ce posèrent sur la grande salle, elle fut ébahie. Les rideaux était renversés, le carrelage du sol brisés, la belle tapisserie qu'Alice aimait tant complètement déchirée. Les yeux d'Alice se remplirent de larmes.

"Mais qu'on-t'il fait à ce magnifique endroit ?!"  
Elle décida de se dépêcher de rentrer au pays des merveilles, elle avança prés de la table de verre, prit la clé, qu'elle mit dans la serrure et but la potion rosâtre qui se trouver dans la bouteille étiquetée « Drink-Me ». C'est là qu'elle se mit a rapetisser à une vitesse fulgurante.  
"Voilà ! Je peux passer la porte !"  
Mais au moment de l'ouvrir, une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Alice. Et si Cheshire disait vrai, et si elle n'avait jamais dû revenir, si un grand danger l'attendait là-bas ? Elle se mit à hésiter à ouvrir cette porte. Cheshire n'avait pas l'air de mentir, mais, il est dans son habitude de faire de mauvaise blagues.  
"Il y a peut être un moyen de rentrer chez moi maintenant !"  
Alice fit demi-tour regardant de sa petite taille la table de verre.  
"RIEN.. Oh et puis , dans le pire des cas il m'aideront a rentrer j'en suis sûre !"

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra enfin au pays des merveilles. Mais alors qu'elle fit son premier pas, elle se stoppa net. Les arbres était sans feuilles et les chemins presque effacés par de la boue et des pierres.  
"Mais... Qu'est-il arrivé ?"  
Choquée, elle se retourna vivement pour ressortir, mais la porte avait disparu. Quand tout à coup, une voix familière se fit entendre.

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Remerciment : **Comme toujours Merci a Stella' et P'tite Mir Vous êtes géniale les filles !

Et merci a vous aussi qui me lisez ... J'ai pas enormement d'avis sur ma Fic donc je ne sais pas si sa vous plaît ou pas mais moi je m'éclate xD

J'essaierais de sortir le Chap 4 un peu plus rapidement xD

Bisous


	4. Chap IV : Ca ne va pas ?

**Chapitre IV : Ca ne va pas ?**

"Alice ! Mais que fais tu ici "

"Quoi ?!"

Alice ce tournas vivement pour apercevoir la personne qui lui parlait, elle du lever la tête cet homme était bien grand, c'est yeux se posérent finalement sur son visage.

"CHAPELIER !"

"Le chat ne t'as donc rien dit ?"

"Co... Comment ?"

"Rien ! ... Alice tu va me suivre !"

Jamais Alice n'avait vue le Chapelier si contrarié, ces yeux brillant de leurs vert anis habituelle étaient remplis de larme. Le chapelier donnas à alice une bouteille qui dans ses mains semblait minuscule, mais une fois qu'Alice l'eut en main elle paraissait enorme. Ou était-ce elle qui était trop petite ? Elle en but une gorgée, et dans un "Hic" pris plusieurs dizaines de centimétres. Elle mesurais de nouveau sa taille normal.

"Allez suis-moi !" Soupiras le Chapelier en avançant d'un pas décidé.

" Chapelier ... Que c'est-il passait ici ?"

Le Chapelier pour seule réponse fit un non de la tête. Contrarié de le voir aussi étrangement malheureux, Alice passa devant celui-ci et s'écria :

"C'est finis Chapelier ! Cheshire qui me laisse seule, vous qui perdez toute notion de folie, le massacre de cette forêt. Vous me cachez quelque chose et ça me deplaît assez je vous l'avoue !"

"Alice Je ... Nous n'allons pas tarder a arriver."

"NON NON NON ! Chapelier ! Plus de mensonge, plus de cachoteries, j'ai besoin de vous alors aidez-moi ?"

Le Chapelier posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice et se baissa pour lui chuchoter :

"Je..Je crains que ce ne soit nous qui allons avoir besoin de ton aide."

Puis il reprit la route. Le reste du Voyage ce fit en silence tourmentés par ce que le Chapelier lui avait dit, regardant autour d'elle les feuilles étalées sur le sol ,les tas de cendres grise et noir éparpillés un peu partout. Ils finirent par arriver prés d'une petite maisonnette sombre au tuiles brisées.

"Nous voila, tu va vivre ici le temp qu'il faudras Alice ... Avec moi et Cheshire."

"Vivre ici ?"

"Tu n'es pas prête de rentrer chez toi Alice !"

**A Suivre ….**


End file.
